theuniverseofirnavarrofandomcom-20200213-history
The Bible
The Bible Is A Collection Of Holy Texts in Judaism And Christianity.It Is Known As The Scriptures Inspired By God.Also It is A Collection Of True Stories Laws Religious Texts Parables Wisdom Poetry And Epistle. The Old Testament Genesis This Book Speaks Of Beginnings And Foundational To The Understanding Of The Rest Of The Scriptures.It Supremely A Book That Speaks About Relationships,Highlight Those Between God And His Creation.Between God And Humankind And Between Human Beings. Exodus This Describes The Israelites Making It From Egypt To The Promised Land After Slavery.This Book Lays A Foundation Theology In Which The Lord Reveals His Name His Attributes His Redemption His Law And How He Is To Be Worshipped. Leviticus This Book Receives Its Name From The Septuaght(The Pre-Christian Greek Translation Of The Old Testament) And Means"concerning The Levites(The Priest of Israel).It Serves As A Manual Of Regulation Enabling The Holy King Set Up His Earthly Throne Among The People Of His Kingdom.It Explains How They Are To be His Holy People And How To Worship In In A Holy Manner. Numbers This Book Relates The Story Of Israels Journey From Mount Sinai To The Plains Of Moah On The Border of Canaan.The Book Tells Of The Murmuring And Rebellion Of Gods People And Of Their Subsequent Judgement Deuteronomy This Book Is The Repitition Of The Law Serve As A Reminder To Gods People About His Covenant.The Book Is A Pause Before Joshuas Conquest Begins And A Reminder Of What God Required. Joshua This Book Is A Story Of Conquest And Fulfillment For The People Of God.After Many Years Of Slavery In Egypt And 40 Years In The Desert,the Israelites were finally Allowed To Enter The Land Promised To Their Fathers. Judges This Book Depicts The Life Of Israel In The Promised Land From The Death of Joshua To The Rise Of The Monarchy.It Tells Of Urgent Appeals To God In Times Of Crisis and Apostasy.Moving The Lord To Raise Up Leaders(Judges) through whom He throws off foreign Oppressors and restores The land to peace. Ruth This Book had Been Called One Of The Best Examples of short narrative ever written.It Presents An Account Of The Remnant of True Faith And Piety In The Period of The Judges Through The Fall And Restoration Of Naomi And Her Daughter In Law Ruth(An Ancestor Of King David And Jesus). 1 Samuel Samuel Relates The Lords Establishment Of A Political System In Israel headed By A Human King.Through Samuels Life We See The Rise Of The Monarchy and The Tragedy Of Its First King Saul. 2 Samuel After The Failure Of King Saul,2 Samuel Depicts David As A True(Though Imperfect) Representative Of the Ideal Theocratic King.Under Davids Rule The Lord Caused The Nation To Prosper To Defeat Its Enemies, And To Realize The Fulfillment Of His Promises. 1 Kings This Book Continues The Account Of Judah And Israel Forward.The Kings Of Each Nation Are Judged In the Light Of Their Obedience To The Covenant With God.Ultimately The People Of Both Nations Are Exiled For Their Disobedience. 2 Kings This Book Carries The Historical Account Of Judah And Israel Forward.The Kings Of Each Nation Are Judged In Light Of The Obedience To The Covenant Wrote For The Restored Community Another History. 1 Chronicles Just As The Author Of The Book Kings Has Organized And Interpretated Israels History To Address The Needs Of The Exiled Community.So The Writer Of 1 Chronicles Wrote For The Restored Community For Another History. 2 Chronicles This Book Continues The Account Of Israels History With An Eye For Restoration Of Those Who Had Returned From Exile. Ezra The Book Of Ezra Relates How Gods Covenant People Were Restored From Babylonin Exile To The Covenant Land As A Theocratic(Kingdom Of God) Community Even While Continuing Under Foreign Rule. Nehemiah Closely Related To The Book Of Ezra,Nehemiah Chronicles The Return Of This Cupbearer To The King And The Challenges He And The Other Israelites Face In Their Restored Homelands. Esther This Book Records The Institution Of The Annual Festival Of Purim Through The Historical Account Of Esther.A Jewish Lady Who Becomes Queen Of Persia And Saves Her People From Death And Destruction. Job Though A Series Of Monologues This Book Relates The Account Of A Righteous Man Who Suffers Under Terrible Circumstances From The Devil.The Books Profound Insights,Its Literary Structures, And The Quality Of Its Rhetoric Display The Authors Genius. Psalms These Books Are Collected Songs And Poems That Represent Centuries Worth Of Praises And Prayers To God On A Number Of Themes And Circumstances.The Psalms Are Impassioned,Vivid And Concrete,They Are Rich In Images,In Simile And Metaphor. Proverbs This Book Was Written To Give Prudence To The Simple Knowledge And Discretion To The Young And The Make The Wise Even Wiser.The Frequent References To My Sons Emphasize Instructing The Young And Guiding Them In A Way Of Life At Yields Rewarding Results. Ecclesiastes The Author Of This Book Put His Powers Of Wisdom To Work To Examine The Human Experience And Access The Human Situation.His Perspectives Is Limited To What Happens Under The Sun(as is That Of All Human Teachers). Songs Of Songs Ancient Israel Everything Human Came To Expression In Words,Reverence Gratitude Anger Sorrow Suffering Trust Friendship Commitment.In The Song Of Solomon It Is Love That Finds Words Inspired Words That Disclose Its Exquisite Charm And Beauty As One Of Gods Choicest Gifts. Isaiah Isaiah Son Of Amoz Is Often Thought Of As The Greatest Of The Writing Prophets.His Name Means The Lord Saves.Isaiah Is A Book That Unveils The Full Dimensions Of Gods Judgement And Salvation. Jeremiah This Book Preserves An Account Of The Prophetic Ministry Of Jeremiah, Whose Personal Life And Struggles Are Shown To Us In Greater Depth And Detail Than Those Of Any Other Old Testament Prophet. Lamentations This Book Consist Of A Series Of Poetic And Powerful Laments Over The Destruction Of Jerusalem(The Royal City Of The Lords Kingdom) In 586 B.C. Ezekiel The Old Testament In General And The Prophets In Particular Presuppose And Teach Gods Sovereignty Over All Creation And The Course Of History.And Nowhere In The Bible Are Gods Initiative And Control Expressed More Clearly And Pervasively Than In The Book Of The Prophet Ezekiel. Daniel This Book Captures The Major Events In The Life Of The Prophet Daniel During Israels Exile.His Life And Visions Point To Gods Plans Of Redemption and Sovereign Control Of History. Hosea The Prophet Hosea Son Of Beeri Lived In the Tragic Final Days Of The Northern Kingdom.His Life Served As A Parable Of Gods Faithfulness To An Unfaithful Israel. Joel The Prophet Joel Warns The People of Judah About Gods Coming Judgement And The Coming Restoration And The Blassing That Will Come Through Repentance. Amos This Book Prophesied During The Reigns of Uzziah Over Judah And Jerobaom II Over Israel. Obadiah The Prophet Obadiah Warns The Proud People Of Edom About The Impending Judgement Coming Upon Them. Jonah This Book Is An Unusual As A Prophetic Book In That it Is Narrative Account Of Jonahs Mission To The City Of Nineveh,His Resistance,His Imprisonment In A Great Fish,His Visit To the City, And The Subsequent Outcome. Micah Micah Prophesied Sometime Between 750 and 686 B.C. during the reigns of Jotham,Ahaz,and Hezekiah,King Of Judah,Israel Was An Apostate Condition. Micah Predicted The Fall Of Her Capital,Samaria, And Also Foretold The Inevitable Desolation of Judah. Habakkuk Little Known About Habakkuk Except That He Was A Contemporary of Jerimiah And Man Of Vigorous Faith.The Book Bearing His Name Contains A Dialogue Between The Prther And God Concerning Injustice And Suffering. Zephaniah Like Jeremiah And Ezekiel Zechariah was Not Only A Prophet,But Also A Member Of A Priestly Family.The Chief Purpose Of Zechariah(And Haggai) Was To Rebuke The People Of Judah And To Encourage And Motivate Them To Complete The Rebuilding Of The Temple Malachi Malachi Whose Name Means By My Messenger Spoke To The Israelites After Their Return From Exile.The Theological Message Of The Book Can Be Summed Up In One Sentence:The Great King will come not only to judge his people,but also to bless and restore them. New Testament Matthew Matthews Main Purpose Is Writing His Gospel The Good News Is To Prove To His Jewish Readers That Jesus Is Their Messiah.He Does This Primarily By Showing How Jesus In His Life And Ministry Furfilled The Old Testament Scriptures. Mark Since Marks Gospel The Good News Is Traditionally Associated With Rome,It May Have Been Occasioned By The Persecutions Of The Roman Church In the Period C.A.D. 64-67.Mark May Be Writing To Prepare His Readers For Such Suffering By Placing Before Them The Life Of The Lord Our God. Luke Lukes Gospel The Good New Is Written To Strengthen The Faith Of All Believers And To Answer The Attacks Of The Unbelievers.It Was Represented To Debunk Some Disconnected And Ill Founded Reports About Jesus.Luke Wanted To Show That The Place Of The Gentile(Non Jewish) Christian In Gods Kingdom Is Based On the Teaching Of Jesus. John Johns Gospel The Good News Is Rather Different From The Other Three.Highlighting Events Not Detailed In the Others.The Author Himself States His Main Purpose Clearly In 20:31 That You May Believe That Jesus Is The Christ The Son Of God And That By Believing You May Have Life In His Name. Acts This Book Provides A Bridge for the writings of The New Testament.As a Second Volume To Lukes Gospel,It Joins What Jesus Began To Do And To Teach As Told In The Gospels With What He Continued To Do And Teach Throught The Apostles Preaching And The Establishment Of The Church. Romans Pauls Primary Theme In Romans Is Presenting The Gospel The Good News Gods Plan Of Salvation And Righteousness For All Mankind Jew And Non Jew Alike. 1 Corinthians The First Letter To The Corinthians Revolves Around The Theme Of Problems In Christian Conduct In The Church.It Thus Has To Do With Progressive Sanctification,The Continuing Development Of A Holy Character.Obviously Paul Was Personally Concerned With The Corinthians Problems Revealing The True Pastors(Shepherds) Heart. 2 Corinthians Because of The Occasion That Prompted This Letter,Paul Had A Number Of Purposes In Mind:To Express The Comfort And Joy Paul Felt Because The Corinthians Had Responded Favorably To His Painful Letter;To Let Them Know About The Trouble He Went Through In The Province Of Asia;And To Explain To Them The Real Nature(Its Joys Sufferings And Rewards) And High Calling Of The Christian Ministry. Galatians This Book Stands As An Eloquent An d Vigorous Apologetic For The Essential New Testament truth That People Are Justified By Faith In Jesus Christ By Nothing Less And Nothing More And That They Are Sanctified Not Legalistic Works But By The Obedience That Comes From Faith In Gods Work For Them. Ephesians Like Several Of The Other Letter Paul Wrote.Esphesians Does Not Address Any Particular Error Or Heresy.Paul Wrote To Expand The Horizons Of His Readers,So That They Might Understand Better The Dimensions Of Gods Eternal Purpose And Grace And Come To Appreciate The High Goals God Has For The Church. Philippians Pauls Primary Purpose In Writing This Letter Was To Thank The Philippians For The Gift They Had Sent Him Upon Learning Of His Detention In At Rome.However He Makes Use Of This Occasion To Fulfill Several Other Desires:(1) To Report On His Own Circumstances;(2) To Encourage The Philippians To Stand Firm In The Face Of Persecution And Rejoice Regardless Of Circumstances;and (3) To Exhort Them To Humility And Unity. Colossians Pauls Purpose Is To Reflute The Colossian Hersery.To Accomplish This Goal, He Exalts Christ as The Very Image Of God,The Creator,The Prexistent Sustainer Of All Things,The Head Of The Church,The First To Be Resurrected, The Fullness Of Deity(God) In Bodily Form,And The Reconciler. 1 Thessalonians Although The Thrust Of The Letter Is Varied, The Subject Of Eschatology(Doctrine Of Last Things) Seems To Be Predominant In Both Thessalonian Letters.Every Chapter Of 1 Thessalonians Ends With A Reference Of The Second Coming Of Christ. 2 Thessalonians Since The Situation Of The Thessalonians Church Has Not Changed Substantially,Pauls Purpose In Writing Is Very Much The Same As The First Letter To Them.He Writes (1) To Encourage Persecuted Believers,(2) To Correct A Misunderstanding Concerning The Lords Return, And (3) To Exhort The Thessalonians To Be Steadfast And To Work For A Living. 1 Timothy During His Forth Missionary Journey,Paul Had Instructed Timothy to Care For The Church At Ephesus While He Went On To Macedonia.When He Realized That He Might Not Return To Ephesus In The Near Future.He Wrote This First Letter To Timothy To Develop The Charge He Has Given To His Young Assistant.This Was The First Of The Pastoral Epistles. 2 Timothy Paul Was Concerned About The Welfare Of The Churches During The Time To Persecution Under Nero,And He Admonishes Timothy To Guard The Gospel,To Preserve In It,To Keep On Preaching It,And If Necessary, To Suffer For It.This Is The Pastoral Epistle. Titus Apparently Paul Introduced Christianity In Crete When He And Titus Visited The Island,After Which He Left Titus Here To Organized The Converts.Paul Sent Letter With Zenas And Apollos,Who Were On A Journey That Took Them Though Crete,To Give Titus Personal Authorization And Guidance In Meeting Opposition,Instructions About Faith And Conduct,And Warnings About False Teachers.This Is The Last Of "Pastoral Epistles" Philemon To Win Philemons Willing Acceptance Of The Runaway Slave Onesimus,Paul Writes Very Tactfully And In A Lighthearted Tone,Which He Creates With Wordplay.The Appeal Is Organized In A Way Prescribed By Ancient Greek And Roman Teachers:To Build Rapport,To Persuade The Mind,And To Move Emotions. Hebrews The Theme Of This Book Is The Absolute Supremacy And Sufficiency Of Jesus Christ As Revealer And As Mediator Of Gods Grace.A Striking Feature Of This Presentation Of The Gospel Is The Unique Manner In Which The Author Employs Expositions Of Eight Specific Passages Of The Old Testament Scriptures. James Characteristics That Make The Letter Distinctive Are:(1)Its Unmistakably Jewish Nature;(2)Its Emphasis On Vital Christianity,Characterized By Good Deed And A Faith That Works(Genuine Faith Must And Will Be Accompanied By A Consistent Lifestyle);(3)Its Simple Organization;(4) And Its Familiarity With Jesus Teachings Preserved In The Sermon On The Mount. 1 Peter Although 1 Peter Is A Short Letter,It Touched On Various Doctrines And Has Much To Say About Christian Life And Duties.It Is Not Surprising That Different Readers Have Found It To Have Different Principal Themes.For Example,It Has Been Characterized As A Letter Of Separation, Of Suffering And Persecution, Of Suffering And Glory.Of Hope,Of Pilgrimage,Of Courage, And As A Letter Dealing With True Grace Of God. 2 Peter In His First Letter Peter Feeds Jesus Christs Sheep By Instructing Them How To Deal With Persecution From Outside The Church;In this Second Letter He Teaches Them How To Deal With False Teachers And Evildoers Who Have Come Into The Church. 1 John Johns Readers Are Confronted With An Early Form Of Gnostic Teaching Of The Corinthian Variety.The Heresy Is Also Libertine,Throwing Off All Moral Restraints.Consequently, John Wrote This Letter With Two Basic Purposes In Mind:(1) To Expose False Teachers And (2) To Give Believers Assurance Of Salvation. 2 John During The First Two Centuries Of The Gospel Was Taken From Place To Place By Traveling Evangelists And Teachers.Believers Customarily Took These Missionaries Into Their Homes And Gave Them Provisions For Their Journey When They Left.This Book Was Written To Urge Discernment In Supporting Traveling Teachers. 3 John Itinerant Teachers Sent Out By John Were Rejected In One Of The Churches In The Province of Asia BY A Dictatorial Leader,Diotrephes, Who Even Excommunicated Members Who Showed Hospitality To Johns Mesengers,John Wrote This Letter To Commend Gaius For Supporting The Teachers And,Indirectly,To Warn Diotrephes. Jude Although Jude Was Very Eager To Write His Readers About Salvation,He Felt That He Must Instead Warn Them About Certain Immoral Men Circulating Among Them Who Where Preventing The Grace Of God. Apparently These False Teachers Are Trying To Convince True Believer That Being Save By Grace Gave Them License To Sin Since Their Sins Would No Longer Be Held Against Them Revelation This Book Centers On What Will Happen On The Future And In The End And In The Last Days.It Centers On The Wicked World Being Attacked During Gods Wrath.Satan Will Increate His Persecution Of Those Who Believe In God But Must Stand Fast Even To Death.They Are Sealed Against Any Spiritual Harm And Will Soon Be Vindicated When Jesus Christ Returns And When The Wicked Will Be Forever Destroyed And When Christians And Gods People Will Enter An Eternity In The New Heaven And The New Earth. Message To Christians And Children Of God Dear Christians Bible Believers And Children Of God You Can Own The King James Version.But Beware Of Owning Corrupt Bible Versions Such As The New International Version,The Revised Standard Version,The English Standard Version,The Catholic Version,The Jehovahs Witnesses Version,The Mormon Version,ETC.Also I Encourage Christians Or Children Of God To Make Their Own Films In Order To Get The Truth Out Also If Its A Biblical Movie(To Make It Accurate).Plus You Can Also Post It On Youtube. External Links www.fillthevoid.org www.amazingfacts.org www.restoringeden.org Category:Books Category:The Bible Category:Real Life